Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi
| birthday = August 11 | gender = Male | height = 7 feet (213.36 cm) | weight = 280 lbs (127.005 kg) | affiliation = , | occupation = Captain of the | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = 7th Division Barracks, , | relatives = | education = | shikai = Tenkyojin | bankai = Tenkyojin Jōkaihan | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi (柳生 十兵衞 三厳, Mitsuyoshi Jūbei Yagyū) is the captain of the in the Gotei 13. Appearance Mitsuyoshi is an cheetah, referred to by Raian as "Neko-san" (猫さん, "Mr. Cat"). Unlike his predecessor, , Mitsuyoshi has never cared what others thought of his appearance; always being prideful of his feline-like looks. Like his predecessor, however, he is easily the tallest captain in the Gotei 13. His fur is a dark yellow, more of a gold-like, color, and his eyes are bright yellow. He usually dons a Shinigami's shihakushō underneath his rather large captain's haori, however, in battle he takes this off, revealing that he wears armor underneath his normal attire. His armor consists of two large shoulder plates, a golden necklace, and arm plating. Personality Though he is not from any sort of noble background, nor is he friends with any of the nobility, Mitsuyoshi acts in a very aristocratic manner - he seems devoid of emotion, able to keep a demeaning stare even when, in reality, he is hurting inside. He also displays a sense of calmness, even when situations turn in favor of his enemies. Mitsuyoshi has almost never shown an outburst of emotion. In battle, he is very seldom surprised by the actions of his opponents, even if he didn't fully anticipate what it was they were planning to do. Mitsuyoshi does not regard others very highly, seeming indifferent around even the likes of Seireitou Kawahiru or the Head-Captain Mikami Karasumori. Despite this, he knows his limitations and, usually, that of his opponent's and due to this, will not pick fights with whom he cannot win. Mitsuyoshi is a man who demands honor and justice from both himself, and his division. He believes that honor is the key to keeping society from falling apart. His stated reason for joining the was to protect his own honor, as well as the honor of Soul Society. According to Mitsuyoshi, to have it said of oneself that one has no honor is the most abhorrent thing that could ever be said about a person, though he does not mind telling someone when they display no honor. In the same respect, he believes that the greatest honor there is, is protecting those who cannot protect themselves. Mitsuyoshi enjoys walks around his division's headquarters during the evening, and likes to hold a lunch once a week for his division to display division unity. According to members of his squad, Mitsuyoshi becomes displeased if even a single squad member misses out on this lunch. He also enjoys teaching history, and teaches the History of the Human World at the . History Mitsuyoshi's past is kept relatively a secret. He joined the on his 150th birthday in the hope that he could avenge the death of a fallen friend at the hands of an . Mitsuyoshi started out as the 4th Seat of the under . He quickly ascended the ranks of the Shinigami; becoming the 3rd seat by the time that was defeated. By the end of the Akujin Crisis, he was the Seventh Division's lieutenant and learned the of his Zanpakutō a few months later. By the time of the Jinki Fragments arc, he was its captain. Powers & Abilities : Because of his Shikai's unique form, Mitsuyoshi is a master of wielding a battle axe in combat. His axe usage is considered on par with Kenpachi Narita's , and he can even hold his own against the likes of Raian Getsueikirite, who is a self-proclaimed swordsmanship master. Immense Strength: Among the current captains of the Gotei 13, only Kenpachi Narita is said to rival Mitsuyoshi in physical strength. He can easily lift three to four times his own weight, and his punches are so devastating that avoiding them in combat is common knowledge in Soul Society. : While not his forte, Mitsuyoshi has shown the capability to use high level Bakudō spells without incantation. : Due to his immense strength and the uniqueness of his Zanpakutō's Shikai, Mitsuyoshi is an expert at hand-to-hand combat. He often finishes an entire battle without having to draw his sword at all. Because of this obvious skill, he has been named the captain that is most proficient in Hakuda. : As a captain in the Gotei 13, Mitsuyoshi boasts enormous levels of spiritual energy. As with to the abilities of his Zanpakutō, primarily his Bankai, Mitsuyoshi's reiatsu represents the elemental nature of fire; being able to heat things up just by releasing it. His tremendous spiritual energy is in leagues with that of the current Kenpachi. It is pinkish-red in color. Zanpakutō Tenkyojin (天来巨人, Divine Giant): Tenkyojin is out of the ordinary for a Zanpakutō. It can only remain in its "sealed form" while in its sheath. Because of this, it is impossible to know what the actual sword-form of Tenkyojin looks like. It has a grey, triangle-shaped guard, however. * : Tenkyojin is a constant-release Shikai, in that its ability is constantly activated, even when it is sheathed; therefore, it's release command is unknown. When Mitsuyoshi removes it from its sheath, the sword automatically turns into a large battle axe. : Shikai Special Ability: Tenkyojin is much like in that it summons the phantom pieces of a large giant. Anytime Mitsuyoshi wills it to, the giant will appear whenever Mitsuyoshi makes a movement, be it a punch, kick, headbutt, or a move with his axe. Whatever part of the body he uses, the phantom giant summons the same appendage to fight with; mimicking his moves. The strength of these attacks are proportionate to the size of the appendage. * : Tenkyojin Jōkaihan (天来巨人上界判, Divine Giant, Heaven's Judgement): Mitsuyoshi's Bankai is initiated with a burst of flames, in which the full giant appears. The giant takes the form of a skeletal samurai, clad in samurai armor. It's skull-like face is hidden beneath several white veils. Like Mitsuyoshi, the giant wields a battle axe, albeit, the giant's version is much larger. In Bankai, Mitsuyoshi's spiritual energy turns gold, and he maintains a gold shroud around him at all times. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Mitsuyoshi's Zanpakutō reveals its true ability; the use of fire. The giant on its own is capable of fighting and beating any skilled opponent, however, the giant can also summon and manipulate flames upon Mitsuyoshi's command. Like Sajin Komamura's Bankai, Mitsuyoshi's Bankai has one fatal weakness; any damage taken by the giant is reflected upon Mitsuyoshi. Regardless, the giant seems to be very durable and does not take damage easily. :* Oni no Mei: Ranran Kantei (鬼の目:爛爛鑑定, Ogre's Eye: Flaming Judgement): The giant's hollow, skeletal eyes release a large quantity of flames upon everything within Mitsuyoshi's range of vision. This technique is initiated when Mitsuyoshi holds his axe against his chest, pointing straight up. Quotes * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "Do not think so highly of yourself, Kawahiru Seireitou. There is not one among the captains of the Gotei 13, in which your help would be considered significant." Trivia * Mitsuyoshi is named after the famous samurai, (1607-1650). * His two soundtrack themes are Recollection and Recollection II from .